


Punk Jungle

by mullingar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingar/pseuds/mullingar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese Floyd is arrogant.  She breaks rules.  She skips school.  She doesn't give a damn about anything.  What happens when she meets Luke, someone who is just as immature as her, if not even more?  What happens when they somehow switch bodies? What happens when she falls for Ashton while in Luke's body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk Jungle

Reese hears the twins, Liam's first and second in command, run after her. She takes a leap with her right foot forward, and heads east of the cold alley. A black cat blocks the way and on her attempt to escape the dark, dingy vicinity, she accidentally steps on its tail. It purrs and she runs faster.

"Reese!" Ashton yells from the roof two houses away. "Did ya get it?" She climbs the tree ajar the house and holds the empty backpack up in shame.

"Almost." she looks at her fingernails marked with debris and wipe them on her shirt.

"I fucking knew it!" he sighs heavily, his Australian accent fully evident. "We should've let the new kid do it."

Reese drops the empty bag and leaves the red roof. "Shut up, Irwin. I've done more successful jobs than you could ever dream of." he snickers as he spots the plastic bag filled with coke she just stole on Payne's minions' watch hanging on a low tree branch.

"Ever since yesterday, all the guys have been talking about this new guy. From what I've heard, he's a high school dropout who used to work with Payne. Why don't he get himself a new neighborhood to live in because he sure as hell isn't welcome in mine." Reese contemplates.

* * *

Reese gets up from the couch as she hears the pack come in. Ashton was with Calum, Michael, Louis, and two other randoms. One random wore a grey hoodie while the other had some sunglasses. Ashton seemed to be in a serious conversation with the one with sunglasses so she doesn't interrupt him with the news.

"Hemmings, this is Floyd." Ashton pauses. "She's one of our best grifters. She got the order on the Gonzalo twins' watch."

"Don't care." he shrugs. He goes to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of beer. He then proceeds to the sink and rinses the bottle before removing the cap with his bare teeth. Now Reese knows how the thirteen bottles she brought in the other day mysteriously decreased to three.

"Twenty dollars." she holds up her hand in front of him.

"Did I ask?" Luke takes a sip and smacks his lips.

"I bought that with my own cash."

"Again, did I ask?" His voice was dark, but kind of gentle at the same time. "Stop pestering me."

"Fucking shit will you just pay the fuck up?"

"There's no need to cuss, young prince." he says as he looks at her short hair. He reaches for his back pocket and Reese leaves him be. She goes to Ash and he laughs to himself. "Tell your boy to watch his belongings," she says as she hands him the new kid's wallet.

* * *

"I was born out of wedlock. I am a bastard child. I was not meant to live. No one cares about me. No one would mourn if I were to die." Indiana, the school's biggest meth kid, tears up. "I still hate on my parents for leaving me. Every single day is a day I yearn for someone to tell me I'm worth it." she sobs.

"Thank you for sharing, Indie." the guidance counselor, Mr. Malik, rubs his hand at Indie's small back. Reese used to hate going to these kind of mandatory sessions for the "troubled youth"; now she hates it even more since she found out Luke was going.

"Sorry, I'm late, Zayn." Luke smirks. He wore a black shirt and baggy shorts that are both a little bit too big for his tiny figure. "I forgot it was today."

"Sit down." Mr. Malik points to the empty chair in front of him. "By the way, call me by my first name one more time and I'm going to add two more sessions for you."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Malik." he breathes heavily. "Terrorists get what they fuckin want."

"Going back, whose turn is it to share?" There was a glimpse of uneasiness in Mr. Malik's eyes, but he smiles as though he didn't hear the words Luke said. "I have to go to the loo for a bit, yeah?" he says as he exits the thug kingdom.

"Why do they allow terrorists in here," Luke whispers to the curly haired boy next to him. "The teacher's even more troubled than the students," He puts his bag down and kicks his feet up at Mr. Malik's table. Reese marches to the front and kicks his feet away from the steel table.

"Fix your attitude."

"Bitch!" he looks at her and glances over his shoulder. "What the hell's your problem?"

"Your fuckin terrorist jokes are lame, that's why" she spits at his shoes. He gets up from his seat and strangles her neck. She holds his wrists and struggles to remove them. Reese noticed the people in the room trying to avoid her eyes. Indiana's the only one looking straight up at her, shrugging as she brings up some crystal to her nose. She tightens her grip on his wrists, bearing marks from her fingertips.

"Enough," Ash pulls him away from Reese. "You brats just focus on our next gig,"

"I'm not working with her," Luke shakes his head. "Kick her out, if you want me back in." he heads out the door.

"He was fucking around" she roll her eyes unintentionally.

"We need him, Reese." Ashton's tone softens. "We might have to let you go,"

"I've been with you guys for three years and this scumbag shows up out of nowhere and you leave me in the dust? This shit's not what I signed up for."

"It's nothing personal, really. We just need Hemmings to get us more clients, that's all. It's not permanent,"

"Screw this I'm leaving." she turns to the door, punching Liam's number on her cell as she goes.


End file.
